1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective housing for a galvanic cell in a motor vehicle. In this context, protective housing means a structure that can reliably absorb or pass on forces that occur in a crash without relatively severe damage to the protective housing or the galvanic cell therein. The galvanic cell preferably is a high voltage battery, such as a lithium ion or a nickel metal hydride battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,289 discloses a relatively complex floor structure for an electric vehicle that is used for accommodating batteries.
DE 11 2005 000 492 discloses a storage battery arrangement with a mounting structure that can be attached to a longitudinal member and cross member of a vehicle. However, a mounting structure mounted in this way can become twisted in a crash and, as a result, can damage adjacent elements, such as a fuel tank, that do not lie in the load path.
DE 10 2007 023 391 discloses a protective housing for a vehicle battery having two transverse walls and two longitudinal walls that together form a lateral enclosure. At least two base cross members and at least two cover cross members are provided on the enclosure for attachment in the motor vehicle. DE 10 2007 023 10 2007 023 391 was not published before the priority date claimed herein.
The object of the invention is to provide a protective housing for a galvanic cell, in particular a high voltage battery, in a motor vehicle. It is another object of the invention to provide such a protective housing that is of simple design, that can be used universally and that is relatively secure in the event of a crash.